Forbidden Desires
by The KDP Firebird
Summary: What does it take for Robin to get the one he loves? After breaking up with Star he's thrown into a whirlwind of adventure to win the heart of the ice princess as well as dealing with overprotective brothers...RobRae Flames accepted!
1. Chapter 1

**Heya! It's me again!**

**I am having a bit of trouble updating my stories since I can't think of what to write...but I've got a week to write without going to school since it's half term so I'm hoping to be able to update.**

**Anyway I was really bored and decided to write something to kill time so if it's rubbish then I'm sorry you had to read it but if it's good then that's okay with me. **

**This is a RobRae but flames are allowed even for the pairing which is totally brilliant in my opinion. Sorry to RobStar fans or BBRae fans. Oh and sorry if the characters are OOC! There may also be CyStar and CyRae but only brother and sister relationship between Cyborg and Raven.**

**Disclaimer:-I don't own the Teen Titans!**

**Well here's the story…**

* * *

'Nothing could prepare me for what was about to happen. Never in my life had I thought this would occur!'

"EXTRA! EXTRA! Read all about it! Robin and Starfire break up!" the newsboy called as he was bombarded with civilians wanting to read about the shocking news of their break-up.

* * *

Outside the tower…

A young girl sat looking into the crystal waters as the occasional fish jumped out of the water creating a rippling effect giving an aura of tranquillity. She was sat perched on a large boulder, legs at a slant, an ivory skinned hand holding her supple body upright.

Eyes scanning the mysterious watery depths. Clear ivory skin glowed in the sunlight as the girl gently let down her hood blowing her indigo hair gently into the breeze. An angelic face glowed with care for her friends and the hope of one day belonging. The cloak that she was never seen without hid her hourglass figure and as some would say killer legs that many fantasised having wrapped around them.

She was a true mystery and was new to the planet. Not like her team mate Starfire was although Star now understood the language perfectly and cold even use slang and swear occasionally but she hated to do that. Raven had long been isolated from any kind of care or compassion being forced to control all her emotions not being allowed to express just one in fear of Trigon being unleashed.

But all that was history now.

Having defeated Trigon she was know free to be able to express emotions and it was all thanks to her friends if she dared to call them that and Robin…

It was a hopeless fantasy she knew that but she still had a small infatuation or crush on the boy wonder.

She knew even though him and Star had actually broken up resulting in Star's heartbroken sobs whenever his name was mentioned she couldn't help but wonder who he wanted that had stolen his heart.

She could remember the arguments between the two over some recipe of Star's that had blown up half the kitchen.

**Flashback**

Screaming and Arguing were all that could be heard as the two were in a heated debate.

"Starfire how could you blow up the kitchen again?" Robin screamed at Star who was on the brink of tears.

"I'm sorry Robin" she sniffled tears welling up in her eyes.

"Sorry ISN'T good enough Star!" he yelled in a fury.

"Not this time! We're over! We're through!" he yelled at her storming out to is room where he took a shower feeling the steaming hot water relax his aching muscles.

Star broke down into silent sobs chocked by her gasping breaths.

Rushing to her friends side Raven drew Star into a hug leading her to the sofa.

Star helplessly leaned on Raven for support as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"What happened?" Cy and BB came in after having gone to the mall to pick up some new video games for the game station.

The first thing they saw was the kitchen half burned away with substances from Star's concoction dripping onto the floor whilst Star was crying floods resting against Raven as he soothingly stroked her hair whilst whispering words of encouragement to the Tameranian princess. Noticing the two standing at the doorways looking for some explanation she replied with a straightforward answer.

"Robin broke up with her after she blew up the kitchen." A grim look came over her goddess-like features as Star let out a noisy sob in which Cy rushed over to pick up the girl and carry her to the comfort of her room so he could talk to her in private.

"I'll just clean this up…" BB ran to a cupboard and picked out a mop and bucket starting to clean up the mess.

**End of Flashback**

Sighing softly although with a hint of a smile at the thought of BB actually cleaning for once Raven got up off the rock as it was now getting late as the once clear blue sky tuned into a fiery haven of peace and tranquillity as well as steams of sunlight rippling off the cool crystal-like water.

"Raven?" the voice made her freeze. Just after he'd broken Star's heart, after she went to confide with him, he told her how he was never really in love with Starfire. How he just wanted to make the girl he truly did like jealous but he realised how wrong it was to play with girls emotions like that after Raven almost killed him right there.

"What Robin?" she spun around meeting the fiery gaze of her leader as his eyes subconsciously roamed her curves that were clearly outlined by the skin-tight uniform she wore with only her cloak to cover it.

"Um I was wondering when you were coming in? It's getting kinda dark you know…" he trailed off blushing at how he'd gotten caught checking her out just after he'd broken with his now ex long-time girlfriend.

"Actually I was coming in now!" she added a slight bite to her tone still annoyed with him at how he hurt Star.

"You know how sorry I am for breaking up with Star the way I did…" he was cut off as she placed a delicate hand on his shoulder.

"I know." She gave him a slight sympathetic look seeing how stressed out he was.

She made her way to the tower stopping to turn around as she saw Robin staring at her or more precisely her body.

Using her powers she threw a small stone towards him with breakneck speed in which he only just managed to dodge not before falling into the water after tripping over his feet.

Gasping for breath Robin dragged himself out of the icy cold water and glared at Raven.

"Next time don't check me out especially after what you did to Star!" she hissed at him with a small spark of amusement in her amethyst eyes.

Blushing slightly he mumbled an apology saying something how it wasn't his fault she was so hot just before he ran to the tower to change.

"Did he just say I was hot?"

Well that certainly did change some things…

She teleported to the tower and entered the main room where all of the other titans were even Starfire who was being held by Cy who was watching BB play against the computer and losing badly. Unconsciously stroking Starfire's hair soothing her tortured soul.

"Hey Rae you okay?" Cy asked her as she stormed into the room with a furious expression on her face as she opened one of her books and started to read.

"I'm fine!" she replied bitterly.

"Okay what's up?" he walked over to her as he set Star onto the sofa now fast asleep.

"Guess!" she moodily replied in monotone as she brushed a stray hair out of her face.

"Robin being an ass?" he asked knowing it took a lot to make Raven show emotion even now.

"Yup!"

"What did he say?" he asked concerned.

"He was saying how sorry he was that he broke up with Starfire and then he started checking me out and saying it's my fault that he was checking me out because I'm so hot." She sadly replied as she felt her emotions stir up inside her. She hated it when she lost control of her emotions because of that boy.

"Come here Rae!" Cy drew her into a hug knowing how delicate she was especially when someone played with her emotions like that.

"Why can't he just leave me alone?" she whispered a single tear of loneliness and regret slid down her cheek.

"Hey now! No tears okay? He's not worth your tears Rae! You are much more valuable to me then he is! I don't want to see my little sister cry!" he hugged her tight as he felt her relax in his arms.

"Come on you come and get a nice relaxing bath and then we'll watch a movie just us two. BB can take Star to her bed…or maybe I'd better do it. Knowing him he'll put her in his bed and take pictures of her to sell on the internet." He immediately paled at the though whereas Raven slightly giggled.

Smiling he lifted her up and carried her to her room despite her protests.

"I can walk you know!" she said clearly annoyed which just made him smile.

"Yeah but you're in a delicate state besides what would you do if Robin tried to do something to you? You know you won't use your powers the way you are at the moment!" he smiled at her setting her down.

"You're too smart for your own good" she grumbled as she ushered him out of her room whilst she took off her clothes and picked some street clothes to chill out in.

He called through the door saying he was going to take Star to her room and he'd set up the DVD player to watch a movie.

After calling out her agreement she went into her private bathroom and locked the door.

She ran a bath as she started to take out some bubble bath, body wash and shampoo and conditioner so she could relax.

After the bubbles threatened to spill she gingerly lowered herself into the water that was set at the perfect temperature.

She slipped under the bubbles hearing them crackle all around her. After feeling her tired aching muscles loosen and relax she raised her head out and took her apple body wash off the side. Squeezing some of the fruity fragrance onto a sponge she lathered it and ran it all over her soft silky skin. Satisfied she rinsed off the body wash and let some of the water drain out as she took the shower nozzle, turned it on and wet her hair so she could wash it. She took her blueberry shampoo and poured a small amount into her slender hand. Lathering it into her now dampened hair she massaged it into the roots leaving it in whilst she turned on the showerhead again and rinsed it out thoroughly. She then took her cherry conditioner and finger combed her hair running the conditioner through the ends. She left it to set for a few minutes then rinsed it out as she pulled out the plug allowing the soapy water to drain away.

Wrapping a black towel around her slim frame she dried herself off and got dressed in her street clothes consisting of a black tanktop tye-dyed with violet, blue jeans and a pair of white socks since she wouldn't need to wear sneakers indoors.

Exiting the bathroom she picked up her hairdryer and gently dried her hair whilst running a brush through her silky hair.

She headed out of her room only to come face to face with the last person she wanted to talk to right now…Robin!

"What do you want?" she spat at him.

She saw something in his face that made her feel afraid. Determination and lust was all she could see. She had very little hope of escaping as he grabbed her wrist roughly and drew her closer to him. Smirking arrogantly he drew her into a bruising kiss just as Cyborg came around the corner. Pulling away from her as she looked at him with fearful eyes he smirked and was about to kiss her again when…

"I'm gonna kill you Bastard! Don't you dare touch my sister!" Cyborg roared and charged at the boy wonder who was so surprised he was knocked to the floor after being ploughed into.

Cyborg was about to kill Robin when Raven intervened by telling him to just leave it be.

Reluctantly Cyborg let Robin go with a warning and Raven teleported the both of them into the main room so they could watch their movie. They didn't count on seeing BB and Star racing each other on the game station. After silently agreeing to his unspoken question they asked the two if they wanted to watch a movie.

They quickly agreed getting bored of racing and put on Wallace and Gromit: Curse of the Were-rabbit to cheer them up.

After watching the movie and laughing at the funniest bits they were visibly happier and more relaxed.

But then he came in…

* * *

**I was thinking of making this a one shot but I've decided to do it as a story and I'll probably only have 1 or 2 more chapters.**

**Anyway tell me what you think and whether I should continue.**

**Remember:- It's a fanfiction crime to read and not review!**

**Well cya**

**Phoenix xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Looking at all the reviews. This is gonna take a while…**

**Thanx to these people for reviewing:**

**Iris Night-Thankyou for being my first reviewer and I'm glad you like the story.**

**Funtastic-Don't worry I don't always make Star seem like a bitch. I do find her a bit naïve but I can tolerate her and I'm trying to keep them in character…sort of.**

**Birdsonthebrain-OMG I love your new story it rocks! Thanks for reviewing and it's amazing that someone 3 years older than me is actually reading my work lol.**

**FiliaofMortis-I had a great week off school even though I only managed to update one of my stories lol. I'm totally hopeless :) me a genius? A hyper crazy maniac maybe but a genius? That's news to me!**

**Evilsangel-Glad you think it's funny and thanks for reviewing!**

**Bust-A-Groover-Heya. Glad you reviewed my story and I think you're story is very well written. It's way better than my first one is lol.**

**SweetNCrazieSugarmuffin-Yes I do hate it that Robin is so hard to get into character especially with all those damn emotions of his! Thanks for reviewing and I love your story! Oh and the note in your profile on flamers is probably the most sensible thing I've ever read!**

**KORIstarfireANDERS-Glad you like and thanks for reviewing! Oh and you'd better update Together Forever, Huh?**

**Violetx3-Thanks for reviewing and RobRae is by far the best!**

**Ravenrouge19-Glad you like and thanks for reviewing!**

**Kittyblah-No Robin is not under a spell and thanks for reviewing!**

**Monchhichi-Like I said before the characters will be OOC so Robin is a bit wacko lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Rae-Sorry if I was rushing it a bit hopefully this chapter will be better for you!**

**KhmerGurl113-Glad you like it and thanks for reviewing!**

**Ravenlovesrobinandsodoi-Okay staring into my eyes will distract me from writing the chapter but you can always try threatening me with a gun lol.**

**Delirium24-Thanks for reviewing and your stories are awesome!**

**Raerob4eva-Glad you love it and thanks for reviewing!**

**YoukaiTenshi-I'm updating okay? Thanks for reviewing!**

**Phew 18 reviews that took a LONG time lol.**

**Without further ado here's the story…**

**

* * *

**

"I'm gonna kill you Bastard! Don't you dare touch my sister!" Cyborg roared and charged at the boy wonder who was so surprised he was knocked to the floor after being ploughed into.

Cyborg was about to kill Robin when Raven intervened by telling him to just leave it be.

Reluctantly Cyborg let Robin go with a warning and Raven teleported the both of them into the main room so they could watch their movie. They didn't count on seeing BB and Star racing each other on the game station. After silently agreeing to his unspoken question they asked the two if they wanted to watch a movie.

They quickly agreed getting bored of racing and put on Wallace and Gromit: Curse of the Were-rabbit to cheer them up.

After watching the movie and laughing at the funniest bits they were visibly happier and more relaxed.

But then he came in…

**

* * *

**

"Raven can I talk to you?" Robin asked through the bond in their minds.

She got up off the sofa; Robin had not yet been noticed so she made an excuse of needing the bathroom whilst they put on Shrek.

She silently followed him and he stopped in the hallway.

Choked sobs engulfed him as he silently shook his eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Raven please forgive me I had no idea what got into me I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" he begged breaking down in front of her.

"I forgive you Robin! For now! But if you ever do that again to me I will never speak to you again!" she stated firmly.

Nodding he drew her into a hug and whilst she was pressed against him he smirked at what he had in store for the dark enchantress…

**The Next Day **

"Come on ya'll breakfast!" Cy yelled waking everyone who was within a mile of where he was standing.

"Waffles, bacon, eggs and pancakes for me and Raven! Pancakes with syrup and ugh mustard for Starfire! How can you eat Syrup and MUSTARD on pancakes Star? And Soy milk and tofu eggs and bacon for BB!" Cy smiled turning green as he handed Star and BB their dishes.

With everyone purposely ignoring Robin as he sat down next to Raven, Robin reluctantly got himself some cereal which he ate by himself with everyone but Raven glaring or in Star's case ignoring him.

Raven excused herself saying she would be in her room. Everyone watched her go before turning to glare at Robin.

"I'll be in my room too." He muttered clearing away his plate and walking to his room, head down in supposed shame but thinking of a plan…

**In Raven's room**

"How could this happen to me?" Raven clutched her head pacing her room.

**(AN:I do that a lot when I've posted a chapter. I'm always worried in case I get badly flamed…on with the story!)**

"How could I be in love with him?" she whispered to herself, silent tears dripping down her ivory cheeks as she harshly wiped them away.

Suddenly she felt a hand caress her cheek gently.

"Huh?" she gasped as the man who'd captured her heart greedily took her lips and caressed them with his own. With their tongues touching he managed to entice a moan from the dark enchantress as he continued to kiss her in a bruising kiss.

He finished after a few minutes gasping for breathe as he eyed the girl in his arms; tear-stricken face and lips swollen from the passionate embrace.

"Remember Raven you'll always have me to love you no matter what!" he grasped her hand with his, gently tracing circles around her wrists with his fingers.

"Promise?" she whispered fearing the answer as she looked up at him through her ebony black eyelashes.

"I promise!" he pulled her closer to him resting her head on his well-chiselled chest as he held her close.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Cyborg exploded leaving BB and Star to cover their ears in fright not to mention almost being deafened by a half robot man in a blind rage.

"I can explain!" Robin started but Raven cut him off.

"Look Cyborg! You are like the big brother who's always been there for me and I know I can talk to you about anything! This is why I wanted to tell you this!" she looked into his eyes full or wisdom and confusion.

"I love Robin! And he loves me! I know what Robin did to Star was cruel but I think you as well as I know Star and Beast Boy have been very close lately and they seem really happy and I hope you'll let me be happy to…" she trailed of unable to look at him any longer as she lowered her gaze to the floor.

"You're my little sister Rae! You understand me more than anyone…" she braced herself for the rejection of her being with Robin.

"…that's why I think you should be with Robin if it makes you happy!" he smiled lovingly t her as she threw her arms around his broad neck squealing totally out of character for her but she didn't care.

"Thankyou!" she breathed as a tear slipped down her cheek as Robin took her hand whilst nodding to Cyborg.

"Your welcome sis!" he smiled as he left the room.

"Oh and you two better had use protection!" he laughed at their embarrassed faces.

Smiling faintly Robin spun the girl of his dreams around facing him.

"Well we have Cyborg permission to do whatever we like as long as we use protection of course…" he grinned as Raven smiled wrapping her legs around his waist whilst her arms hung onto his neck.

"What's a horny couple like us to do I wonder?" she whispered as he began to take her clothes off.

Admiring her naked form they slipped under the sheets and stayed there for many hours.

"If I don't get pregnant then you must have really lousy sperm Robin!" she smiled as she passionately kissed him before stepping into her shower.

"This is my life…and I wouldn't change it for the world! Raven really is a Forbidden Desire then isn't she?" he mused before joining her.

They soon got out after a little bit of lovemaking and headed downstairs to get some breakfast…

**A few months later…**

"Robin?" a melodic voice caressed his ear.

"Huh?" he gasped as he saw his lover leaning over him with a lustful look in her eyes.

"You must have really smart sperm because I'm pregnant! We used protection but I still managed to get pregnant!" she kissed him to wake him up.

"I was wrong! THIS is the perfect life!" he smiled at his wife drawing her into a passionate embrace.

The End

* * *

**Crap I know but I have two other stories to complete and tons of homework also I kinda lost interest in this story sorry!**

**Well plz tell me what you think and if you'd like me to write a story dedicated to you plz say so.**

**Oh and if anyone has some OC's I could use for Bring It On you'll get a cookie!**

**Ciao**

**Phoenix x**


End file.
